Il pleut
by Tomoe Toketsu
Summary: OS. Une rencontre, si brève soitelle, peut changer une vie, et elle a changer celle de Sirius...


**Auteur:** Ben moua!

**Disclaimer**: Sirius, sa famille à la con et ma Tomoe

**Note:** juste comme ça j'ai eu envie, c'est un peu triste, mais bon. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'aurais pas eu droit à une petite amie, hein?

* * *

Il pleuvait. 

En ce soir d'été, le ciel ne se voyait même plus par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne pour y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le jeune homme se tenant au centre de la pièce. Complètement détrempé pour avoir passés des heures sous cette pluie diluvienne, enfermé dehors par ses propres parents. Ils le regardaient, tous, soit avec une indifférence totale, soit avec dégoût, soit avec l'avidité d'en voir plus. Une vieille femme hurlait tout son soul sur ce jeune homme tremblant de froid et de colère renforcée de haine.

Il devrait être interdit de pleuvoir ainsi en été, ce devrait être la saison la plus belle de l'année, les étoiles se découpant fièrement dans le ciel, la lune seule éclairant les rues sinueuses, l'air chaud des soirées enflammées, le vent frais, pour sauvegarder les corps de la folie, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il puisse trouver.

Mais tout ceci n'était rien ce soir là. Tout ceci n'existait plus dans la tête de ce jeune homme. Seul y résonnaient les mots de sa mère, encore et encore, plus blessant que jamais.

Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! lança-t-elle furieusement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. La regardant avec une haine si profonde. Il ne comprendrait jamais sa famille, enfin, ce qui lui servait de famille. Tous partisans de cette enflure. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Il n'était vraiment pas né au bon endroit.

Oh ! regarde ta mère droit dans les yeux si tu es un homme, un Black !

Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait baissé les yeux, qu'il releva aussitôt sans prêter attention à la remarque de son père. Et elle continuait à fulminer toute seule. Ca aurait pu être drôle si le sujet n'en était pas venu à ses fréquentations.

… Je t'ai déjà dis et répété des milliers de fois que je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec ce Potter ! C'est une honte pour la famille, tu devrais avoir honte !

Je n'aurais jamais honte de lui ! C'est mon meilleur a…

La main maternelle siffla dans l'air.

Ne redis… plus jamais… ça… devant moi, est-ce claire ?

Ca, ça faisait longtemps… longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une baffe venir pour l'éviter. Il fut un peu sonné, son regard déviant vers la fenêtre.

Elle était toujours là. De l'autre côté de la rue, telle la statue d'une déesse, immobile. Elle lui fit un sourire remplit de chaleur.

Il l'avait rencontrée dans la journée, enfin en début de soirée, ou fin d'après-midi. Pas facile à dire quand il y a des nuages qui vous piquent le soleil dès le début de l'aprèm.

Il était dans la cuisine, affalé sur la table, à moitié endormi après avoir tout briquer. Sa belle-sœur déboula et le vira promptement de la salle. Il fut gentiment refusé dans toutes les salles de la demeure et finit par sortir.

Les nuages commençaient déjà à recouvrir le bleu du ciel. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était toujours mieux que de rester dans cette maison de fous.

Il descendit quelques marches et s'assit, tournant son regard vers le ciel pour en admirer les derniers restes. Bien vite, il devint noir, grondant.

Il remarqua une silhouette l'observant de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se mit en mouvement et avança vers lui. C'était une jeune femme, de son âge sûrement. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait tout de suite remarqué ses yeux, bleu sombre, parcourus de filins argentés. Ils étaient doux, si doux qu'on avait envie de s'y plonger pour ne plus jamais en revenir.

Bonsoir.

Sa voix était aussi chaude et douce que son regard. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de sensuel, mais très contenu.

Bonjour, je dirais… dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle lui montra le ciel. Il était noir.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas tard mais le temps se prête peu à la bonne journée.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix sérieuse, mais un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Et… euh… je peux savoir ce qui vous a incité à venir me voir ?

Elle éclata d'un rire doux comme du chocolat.

Et bien ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il m'arrive de croiser quelqu'un, qui, à peu de choses près, est habillé de la même manière que moi !

Il baissa les yeux vers sa tenue vestimentaire. En effet, y'avait de quoi s'être arrêté ! Ils portaient tout deux un pantalon noir avec des lanières passants d'une jambe à l'autre ; un tee-shirt troués de tous les côtés et des lanières en cuirs en guise de bracelet recouvrant la quasi-totalité de leur bras gauche pour l'un et droit pour l'autre ainsi qu'un plus petit sur le second bras. Ils portaient également un collier leur saignant le cou. Le tout en noir, bien sûr. Le sien était orné d'une clochette et celui de Sirius, de piques.

Ayant finit de se détailler, il éclata de rire.

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt… comment dire, euh… voyant !

Exact !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se tourna vers la maison.

C'est là que tu habites ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

Ouais….

Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer avant d'être trempé !

Je préfère être trempé et en dehors de cette vieille bicoque, que sec en bonne santé et à l'intérieur !

Wouaw ! Tant que ça ? T'es sûr ?

Il posa ses yeux sur ce doux visage qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Oh que oui…

En y regardant bien, il n'y avait pas que les vêtements qui se ressemblaient. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau légèrement mate, les cheveux longs et noir. Ce même noir un peu bleuté. Elle n'était qu'un tout peu plus petite que lui et avait un corps de déesse. Seul leur yeux étaient foncièrement différents : ceux de Sirius étaient gris perle.

On se ressemble…

Ca, je veux bien te croire ! lui répondit-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Et pas que physiquement.

…Comment ? (un petit peu pris au dépourvu)

J'ai déjà quitter ma… « maison familiale »…

Oh… et tu habites où maintenant, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Ca ne l'est pas. Loin de cette idéologie stupide, le plus loin possible. Ca et là. Je n'ai pas encore mon confortable « chez moi ». Mais un jour je trouverais !

Tu as du courage.

Merci… Mais pour fuir face à ça, y'a pas besoin de plus que de l'instinct de survie.

Je comprends…

Il pleuvait des cordes. Elle frissonna.

Et toi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible dans cette maison ?

Ma famille qui me hait. Nous sommes beaucoup trop différents, différents en tout !

Comment ça ?

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

Eh bien… Ils sont au service d'une personne des plus épouvantable, et c'est le cas de le dire, que je hais au plus haut point. Qui est d'ailleurs haïe par la plupart des gens sensés de ce monde… mais apparemment, mes parents ne doivent pas l'être… Mes amis depuis mon entrée dans une école… privée, sont très peu appréciés de la famille, qui plus est, mon meilleur ami est le fils de la famille rivale…

Elle pris la main du jeune entre les siennes, comme pour lui donner du courage, le réconforter. Sans qu'il n'y ai la moindre pitié dans son regard. Il lui sourit.

De toute manière, depuis que je suis tout petit, ils ne peuvent pas me voir…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se retourna si vite de surprise que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce contact fut doux, intense mais bref. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Puis elle se mit à chanter.

_**I'm giving up the ghost of love**_

_**I the shadows cast on devotion**_

Sa voix était douce, mais forte.

_**She is the one that I adore**_

_**Creed of my silent suffucation**_

S'était comme si elle voulais crier quelque chose au monde alors qu'il rien.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on my**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet**_

_**I won't give up**_

_**I'm possessed by her**_

Il avait l'impression de connaitre ces paroles.

_**I'm wearing a cross**_

_**She's turning to my god**_

Elles résonnaient en lui.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

_**Bittersweet**_

**_I want you..._**

_**I'm only waiting you**_

Elles s'écoulaient doucement en lui, lui réchauffant le coeur.

**_And I need you... Oo_**

_**I'm only needing you**_

Quelque chose se brisa quelque part en lui.

_**Break this bittersweet spell on me**_

_**Lost in the arms of destiny**_

Il se sentait libre.

Il avait l'impression que de l'avoir écoutée l'avait sortit de sa torpeur, l'avait libéré de quelque chose.

Après un bon moment de silence, elle se releva et descendit les dernières marches.

Merci de m'avoir écoutée… ça m'a fait du bien.

Elle s'étira, toujours sous la pluie.

Peut-être qu'on se recroisera un jour, lança-t-il.

Oui, peut-être, ça serait chouette en tout cas !

Il se leva lui aussi et elle s'en alla. Il rentra aussi chez lui.

Passant devant la porte du salon et fut appelé par la voix de son père.

Voilà se qu'avait été cette brève rencontre, qui lui avait fait pourtant tant de bien, et redonner tant de courage.

La voix hystérique de sa mère le ramena à la réalité. Elle finit par se jeter sur lui en le griffant et le giflant de toutes ses forces. Ne cherchant même pas à l'arrêter, il tourna la tête vers la rue. En fait, elle n'avait pas bouger de là depuis le début, lui souriant chaleureusement. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait voir la maison avec tous les sorts qui lui étaient apposés. Il lui demanderait quand il ressortira. Si il ressort d'ici vivant.

Il fut bien vite congédié dans sa chambre après s'être finalement énervé sur sa paaaauvreuh de mère. Il se jeta dans son lit, et commença à déchirer ses draps rouge sang, s'enrageant contre cette maudite maison.

Subitement, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

Elle était toujours là, à attendre je ne sais quoi. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, l'étudiant un dixième de seconde, il se retourna et fit sa valise. Il dévala l'escalier et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était toujours là, le regardant, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il traversa la rue.

Pourquoi es-tu restée là ?

Une intuition !

Il rit.

Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius, et…

Un éclair rouge fusa, manquant de les toucher. Des sorts volaient de partout.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, celle de Severus Rogue, siffla :

_ Sectumsempra _!

Sans avoir le temps de réagir,la jeune femme le poussa et fut touchée à sa place. Du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, il en avait partout. La famille, contente de la punition, rentra chez elle.

La jeune femme était tombée dans ses bras et lui-même par terre. Il savait que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il la berçait doucement dans ses bras et lui murmurant :

Reste avec moi, reste en vie, s'il-te-plait, me laisse pas tout seul, vit… s'il-te-plait…

Ne t'en fais pas… ça ira…

Il relava la tête.

Non ne parle pas… tu vas te fatigué !

Elle lui caressa le visage.

Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps… de te dire combien… te rencontrer à été un plaisir pour moi… Je me sens enfin… chez moi… là…

Sa main descendit sur la poitrine de Sirius et s'arrêta sur son cœur. Il la pris et la serra doucement contre lui.

S'il-te-plait… ne m'abandonne pas… pas toi… murmura-t-il, les yeux brûlant de larmes.

On disparaît tous un jour Sirius… Seuls les souvenirs restent… Mais moi, … je serais toujours là… dans ton cœur… ne l'oublie pas…

Mais je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles… ? demanda-t-il désespérément.

Elle lui sourit, rapprocha son visage du sien, embrassa ses lèvres et y chuchota quelques mots.

La surprise pouvait se lire sur les traits de Sirius. Le corps de la jeune femme s'affaissa. Les larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage, il la regarda longuement, puis, son corps se consuma dans une gerbe de flamme nullement gênée par la pluie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva, toujours un peu sonné. Il sècha ses larmes.

Tout ceci lui semblait être un rêve.

Il pris ses affaires et partit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva devant une maison nommée **_Godric's Hollow_**.

Son meilleur ami lui ouvrit, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Il entra, une phrase finissant par trouver une place bien en sécurité dans son cœur. Il se tourna vers son frère de cœur et lui sourit du genre « enfin partit ! » et lui sauta dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« **_Je suis Tomoe, petit ange, et je t'aimerais à jamais._** »

* * *

Ze veux bien une tite review! savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que moi je l'aime bien!

kiss


End file.
